Like Mother Like Daughter
by XxInspiredxX
Summary: Paul thought he finally had his life together, but with Trinity suddenly leaves, what will happen? And now, 15 years later, will he finally be reunited with his imprint? New generation of wolves included
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Paul furrowed his massive eyebrows as he prowled around. She had to have left a scent. Somewhere! Anywhere! Several times over the past few years he had caught her scent by his

mother's house. But his mother wouldn't speak to him, and he doubted she would go there. _Paul,_ Jacob thought to me. With a sigh I responded mentally. _Jake, I am really busy. Piss off! _ Jake

replied simply. _Billy and Andrew offered to help you. I told them about how imprints are to be protected at all costs, even if it isn't yours. They knew about Trinity from me and Sam. They want to _

_help. They can ask around or something. _ For the first time in a long time. I felt a shiver of Hope. _Send them down. We're leaving for California. She must have moved to a small town. She doesn't _

_like the city. . . . _ my thoughts trailed off and each one stabbed my heart with pain. Why would she have left? What could have caused her to leave me? We didn't fight. She loved me. The only

thing Paul could think of was when he attacked her, but she had forgiven him long before she left. The whole thing effected Paul in horrible ways. He no longer had time for anything except

searching. He had to be with her, love her, hold her, protect her. He hated being away from her and each second burned him with guilt. Guilt because he couldn't protect and love her the

way she needed him to. Billy and Andrew soon approached in human form. They each had back packs. Each boy was more than prepared, and dedicated. No one in the new pack had

imprinted yet, but then again, they were young. Andrew was 16, and Billy was 16, too. Paul knew it wasn't terribly young, but they were basically pups, new wolves. Paul phased back and

ordered them, as he slipped on his sweat pants. "head your asses to whatever small town you find first. Look for Trinity Parker. She's blonde. She's amazing . . . she's 29 years old. Ask

around, do whatever you need. Check in with me at night, move on to the next town if she isn't there. Ok?" Andrew nodded and shook his head so his midnight hair was out of his eyes.

"ok. We'll head to Napa." Paul nodded and they all took off for their destination. Paul would sniff around, the boys would investigate. And hopefully, they would find her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shailene's POV

"5 more minutes!" she groaned as her mother shook her shoulder. "Shailene. It's me, Ashley! Get up. You said we'd go shopping, so lets go." Shailene opened her eyes and her brown

orbs scanned the room. "meet you at dots in 10 minutes, then." Shailene yawned as she sat up. Shailene's house was only 5 minutes from the shopping center, and Ashley's apartment.

Shailene sat up after Ashley left the room and ran her hands through her thick brown hair. "crap." She realized as she jumped up and grabbed the phone as she got the shower running.

She dialed her mom's cell phone number. "hey baby." Her mom's gentle voice answered. "mom, can I go to dots with Ashley?" her mom compromised. "yeah, sure honey. But be back by 5.

Don't leave town, you hear me?" Shailene nodded. Her mom always made her promise not to leave town, and she never understood why. "ok, mom. Love you." her mom's smile could be

heard in her voice as she replied. "love you more. Bye honey." Shailene tossed the phone onto the living room couch and jumped into the shower. The Luke warm water pelted her skin as

she washed her body and hair. She gently turned the knob and let the water flow stop. She wrapped herself in the towel and began the impossible search for clothes. She found some

faded jeans and a blue quarter shirt. She quickly changed and used an elastic to tame her mane of brunette jungle. She slipped into her rocket dogs and ran out of the house. The streets

were empty except for the occasional cars heading towards the forever crowded shopping center. Every face was completely familiar, the town was so small, everyone knew everyone

else. Shailene briefly glanced two new faces, but she saw Ashley a second later. In her arms was several different outfits, all of which were extremely bold. "lets try them on!" and as

usual, when Ashley said 'let's' she meant her. Shailene laughed and followed Ashley to the dressing stall on the side of the store. Shailene leaned against it while Ashley tried on all of her

new clothes. Shailene looked around and saw the new faces again. They were peeking into the store. The one with thinner black hair was scanning the store. The one with thicker black

hair's eyes were only for her she blushed furiously and looked down. He looked much older than she was. "Shailene! Move, I can't open the door!" Ashley complained. Shailene didn't hear

her, she was too busy forcing her gaze to her worn out shoes. Suddenly, Ashley swung her door open and Shailene was thrown to the floor. Ashley's mouth hung open and burst into fits

of laughter. Shailene laughed, too. "it's not funny." She murmured between giggles as she stood up. Suddenly, a hand was on the back of her shoulder, as if to gently steady her. "are you

ok? I saw you . . . fall, I mean." He scratched the back of his neck and tried again. "I'm Andrew."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry that it is sort of short and moving fast, trust me, It will get better. Please review and rate and tell me what you think =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Ashley nudged Shailene hard and Shailene blushed deeper. "I'm Shailene." She took a side glance at Ashley, it sounded more like a question. Andrew smiled widely, glad to learn the

beautiful girl's name. "how old are you, anyway?" Ashley piped up happily. Shailene could already see the cogs turning in Ashley's head. She wanted to play match-maker. Andrew replied.

"I'm 16. How old are you, Shailene?" Shailene opened her mouth to reply but Ashley answered for her. "She just turned 13. What exactly are your intentions with Shailene?" Andrew bit

his lip and chuckled awkwardly. "um, I don't know?" he looked at Shailene for help but saw that she was just as at a loss. "ok, well you know what just came out? The haunting of Molly

Hartley. Why don't you two see it?" Shailene protested in a whisper to Ashley. "I hate scary movies! They scare me!" Ashley only gave her an exasperated look in reply and whispered as if

it were obvious. "duh!" then she addressed Andrew. "tonight at 7, cinemagic. She'll be there." Andrew stood awkwardly. He got the hint to leave and said. "I guess I'll see you then?"

Andrew asked innocently. Shailene nodded and spoke for herself. "um, yeah. See you then." The second Andrew was out of ear shot, Ashley began squealing, which Shailene was sure

Andrew could hear. "you scored a 16 year old! He can drive!!!" Shailene rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's just a friend. Besides, look what you've done. Drew and all of his friends are going

to be there. I'll get beat up!" Ashley smiled. "not with Andrew there." Shailene frowned. "you're evil." Ashley shrugged and said. "I have to finish trying on my outfits. Then we'll go to your

place and get you ready." Shailene protested. "we have hours!" Ashley paused. "you're right. one second, let me finish up." As Ashley retreated into the dressing room, Shailene took the

opportunity to escape. She ran from Dots and turned down the road. She loved Ashley like a sister, but sometimes she was overbearing. Shaley kept walking until she got to the park, but

she froze in her tracks when she saw Dean, Drew's best friend. "aw crap." Shaley breathed as she backed up. Dean smiled and ran for her. She turned towards the woods, knowing she

could out run him in here, this was her home field. She was drastically wrong. "ha!" Dean yelled as he jumped on her back. She fell to the ground with a grunt. Dean got off of her and she

tried to get up. He kicked her in the side so hard that she rolled onto her back. "stop!" she cried in pain. He grabbed her Pony tail and pulled it back until her head slammed into a tree.

"freak!" he finally concluded after kicking Shaley several more times. Then he ran off. Shaley grunted and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed her mom's number. "hello?" her mom

answered. Shaley groaned. "mom, I got beat up . . . again." She added as she sat up painfully. Her mom's voice was concerned and angry. "where are you?" Shaley replied unsurely. "I

ran into the woods. Somewhere by the park . . ." her mom sighed. "I'll try and get home early. Can you make it home?" Shailene nodded. "yeah." as her mom began to say her goodbye,

Shaley remembered. "hey, ma? I know this is a bad time, but can I go to a movie with Ashley tonight?" her mother would never agree if she knew it was with an older boy. "um . . . ok,

sure. I'll be home at 4. Stay out of trouble." Shaley nodded and hung up. She groaned and got to her feet. Her side burned with pain and her head was throbbing. "damn Dean." She

muttered repeatedly as she stumbled out of the woods. She ran past the park and pushed her way through the crowd and to her house.

Shailene winced as her mother put ice on her black eye. "Shailene, Shailene, Shailene, what am I going to do with you?" Shaley shrugged. "I don't do anything. they just beat me up! I

don't even know why . . . I wish dad didn't leave, he could have taught me how to fight." Her mother's lips pressed into a thin line. "your father was an amazing fighter," she chuckled and

added in a longing voice. "he had a short temper, but he was very loving. He cared very deeply about me. Then when I got hurt, he hurt me, on my back . . . we were still ok. We really

loved each other. But . . . I don't know . . . he just didn't want to stay, I guess." Her mother knew the last part was a lie, but it was for Shailene's protection. Shaley admitted. "I wish he

didn't leave us. I really want a dad." She stopped and tears began to well up in her dark eyes. "but I hate him. I hate him." She hugged her mother tightly and her mom stroked her hair.

"why do you hate him, Shaley?" Shaley croaked. "because he took away my chance to have a dad. He left us. And now I can't have a dad." Her mother pulled away and sighed. "Shaley,

why don't you take a shower and start getting ready for the movies. It's already 5, and it takes a half hour to get there." Shailene nodded and obeyed her mom. Trinity held her head in

her hands in defeat. She breathed. "no matter what I do, I'm wrong. Damn it, Paul." She stood up and hesitantly looked at the phone. All it would take is one phone call. She took a deep

breath and dialed Emily Ulley's number. "hello?" Emily's kind voice rang through the phone. Trinity took a deep breath. "hi Emily." Emily gasped. "Trinity? Trinity Parker? Is that you?" Trinity

smiled slightly. "it's me, Emily. How are you?" Emily gushed. "oh! I missed you so much! You've missed so much! I have a son, now! And so does Quil, and Embry, and Jared and Jake! Paul

is such a mess! Why did you leave?" Trinity didn't want to give Shailene away yet, so she changed the subject. "where is Paul?" Emily sighed. "he's in California. He's been looking for you

ever since you left. He searched every corner of Washington, and most of Nevada and Oregon. He didn't think you'd go to California. Can I call him!?" Trinity nodded. "you can call him. I'm

in Napa." Emily promised. "I will call him right now. It's so nice to talk to you. I'll call you later." Trinity giggled. "I missed you too. Bye Emily." They hung up. Shailene came out in only a

towel. "who was that, ma?" Trinity shook her head and smiled a secret smile. "go get dressed, then you can head to the movies early. I know how you and Ashley like to hang out before

the movie." To be honest, Trinity didn't want Paul to meet Shailene, so she wanted Shaley to leave early. Shailene ran the brush through her long chestnut hair and began to blow dry it

straight. She as she finished blow drying her hair she changed into some jeans and a long sleeve fleece shirt. As she was putting away the straight iron, she heard voices. A deep voice.

"Ma?" she called out. "who's here?" there was a short silence, then a simple answer in a dry voice. "your father."

**oooh, cliff hanger. Not much of a surprise though. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight. No copy right infringement intended**

Shaley froze. Her father? The man she and her mother had been discussing not an hour before? She ran into the living room to see a large man. She didn't mean large, as if fat. She meant

large as in extremely ripped. "um . . ." Shaley breathed, unable to raise her voice or think of any actual words. Paul stared at her in shock, too. "I'm . . . a d-dad?" Trinity nodded. "Paul, this

is Shailene Shaley, this is your dad." Suddenly anger overwhelmed Shaley. "you left us! And you hurt mom!" Shaley accused mercilessly. Paul's face fell in pain. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your

mom . . . . but I never left! What do you think-" Trinity sighed. "we'll discuss this later. Shaley has a movie to get to. But baby, will you at least give him a hug? He is your dad. And you said

a little while ago you wanted him." Shaley slowly approached Paul and wrapped her skinny arms around him, but she couldn't get them all the way around his waist. He smiled and looked

down at her as his arms wound around her. "she's beautiful. Hi . . . wow." Shaley laughed shakily. "yeah." Paul looked up at Trinity, who had soft tears in her eyes. It was the reunion she

always wanted, but also feared. What if Shaley got pulled into the world she did. "Shaley!" she snapped. Shaley turned her head in surprise and Trinity said. "go to the movie. Now!"

Shaley shot her mom a weird look but left. But right before leaving she said. "love you mom, love you dad." And the words were new to all of them. As Shaley walked around, she was

wary. She already had a black eye, she didn't want another one. Once she safely arrived at the theater she hung out in the lobby, in front of where you purchased the tickets, and it

looped around the theater in a semi circle like shape. She leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She still had about 15 minutes before it would be seven, or at

least, that was her estimated guess. She started walking around, slowly and in small circles. That's when she heard the voices. "hey there, pal." Dean said as he shoved her back some.

"buddy." He did it again. "amigo." And he did it once again. "friend." Shaley shoved him, with all her strength. He stumbled back slightly and smirked, yet there was anger in his eyes. "you

little-!" he didn't finish his insult because at that moment, Shaley lunged at him. "I'm sick of you hitting me!" she told him angrily. Luckily, they were around the bend of the lobby and

couldn't be seen from the front desk, they'd be kicked out for sure. Though Shaley was in dominance for almost a minute, Dean quickly turned the tables. He slammed her back into the

wall and banged her head against it. suddenly, one hand stopped everything. Andrew put his hand firmly on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back with no effort at all. "what's wrong with

you?" Andrew demanded angrily. Before Dean could defend himself, Andrew threatened. "I swear if you touch her again I'll rip you apart!" Dean shrank back, clearly intimidated. Andrew

released him and he quickly made his escape.

That's when he turned to Shailene. "are you alright!?" he demanded in concern. He examined her with his eyes as he waited for her reply. When none came, he shot the next question.

But this time, his voice was soft, gentle even. More like a lull than a question. "your eye, who did that to you?" Shailene couldn't help but reply to that voice, it was so alluring and soft.

"Dean. Earlier today . . . . it's fine," she assured him when she saw his facial expression. "happens all the time. Nothing to worry about." That's when Andrew's eyebrows creased and his

hand began to shake. He closed his eyes tightly and asked in a detached voice, that went up an octave in it's intensity. "all the time?! You get beat up all the time!?" Shailene didn't really

know how to calm him down, and she didn't want there to be a scene. She thought back to the little boy she used to babysit. She smiled, glad to have an idea. she gently pressed her lips

to his forehead, even though she had to stand on her tip toes, and even then only reached his nose. His eyes shot open and he was no longer shaking. His features were slightly

surprised, but happy nonetheless. "sorry, I didn't mean to tick you off." Andrew chuckled and apologized. "no, really. Don't be. So, ready for the movie?" he felt weird, almost giddy! He

was so glad he had experienced that natural high! The feeling of her soft, thin lips tenderly pressed against his warm skin! It was a sensation to kill for. Andrew let his gaze fall upon the

timid girl in front of him. She was like a baby to him. So fragile, so amazing and new. Almost like a shiny toy to a toddler. He smiled in reply. "yeah, lets go." She smiled and walked beside

Andrew up to the counter. "two tickets for . . ?" Shaley whispered. "ashley is probably waiting in role models to spy on us . . . how about Nick and Norah's infinite playlist? My friend Rachel

is going to see it tonight, too. She's going with her boyfriend, Ben." Andrew smiled to himself, like a double date. He nodded. "ok. Two tickets for Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist." The

woman smiled and handed him the tickets after he handed her a twenty. As they were walking away Shaley pulled out a ten. "here, it's for my ticket." Andrew looked down at it and shook

his head. "no, keep it." Shaley sighed and pocketed it again. "Rachel is really nice. So is Ben, but he's quiet. Rachel is the real wild child. But don't worry, they'll be too busy making out to

notice us." Andrew chuckled. Then he asked all the sudden. "do you make out with boys?" Shaley laughed. She knew he was only asking as a question, not asking her to do it. "well, I did

make out with my friend, once. It was a dare. But it was awkward because we were just friends." She laughed and added. "I later described it as mouth rape." Andrew cracked a smile

and they walked into the theater. True enough. There Rachel was, her mouth latched onto Ben's as if it was going out of style. Andrew chuckled and Shaley made a gagging noise. Rachel

looked up in surprise and squealed. "Ashley was right! he is a hunk! I mean, hi Shaley!" Shaley burst into laughter and Ben told Andrew. "I am apologizing for everything Rachel will and

might say to you. but I cannot be held responsible for any mental scarring, emotional scarring, or physical pain she brings you. right Shaley?" Shaley burst into laughter and nodded. "yep.

Rachel, I met my dad!" Andrew looked over at Shaley in surprise. "you didn't know your dad?" Shaley shook her head. "not until he suddenly appeared talking to my mom. His name is . . .

um . . . huh . . . oh yeah! It's Paul. And he's so ripped! You should see him, Rachel." Andrew was frozen. He imprinted on Paul's daughter? No. it had to be a coincidence. A lot of people are

named Paul. Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sorry Shaley, no coincidences. lol**

**So i am officially taking one shot requests. Please message me and let me know. Thanks so much! XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know its heartbreaking, but i dont own twilight**

Andrew's arm was draped over Shailene's shoulder as she leaned into his chest and laughed. "that was great!" she exclaimed happily as they began their walk away from the movie

theater. Andrew thought for a moment that he had died and gone to heaven; the feeling he got when Shailene was in his arms, her face against his chest, he would easily die for. But he

snapped out of it enough to speak. "it was fun. We should hang out again." He added, wary for her response. She nodded and looked up at him with her dark orbs. "we should. How long

are you in town for?" forever, Andrew wanted to say. But instead he only sighed. "maybe a week or so. I'm looking for someone. My aunt." Shaley offered. "I know everyone in town, well

mostly. What's her name?" Andrew recalled simply. "Trinity Parker." Shailene looked confused. "mom?" Andrew guffawed. "y-your mom is . . .?" Shaley nodded, growing more confused by

the second. "what's going on?" Andrew turned so he was standing in front of Shaley and looked her in the eye, placing his hands on her shoulder. "you can't tell your mom or your dad

you've met me. Do you understand?" his voice was firm, almost angry sounding. Shailene only stared at him, unsure how she should respond. He shook her gently. "Shailene! Do you

understand?" if Paul found out, he might ban Andrew from his Shaley. And Andrew would not have that. "O-ok. I won't tell them." Andrew let out a sigh of relief and pulled her close. "ok,

can you meet me in the park tomorrow? A little after noon?" Shaley nodded, still nervous. "yeah." Andrew smiled and let her go. As he turned to walk away, she called after him. "Andrew!"

he turned and replied. "yeah?" she smiled timidly. "see you tomorrow." He smiled. "yeah, tomorrow."

Over the next month two great things happened for Shailene. One, she and Andrew saw each other almost every day in secret, not to mention their private phone calls. Two, Shailene got

to know her dad really well. Shailene came home and her mom was asleep on the couch, apparently, her dad wasn't home. She chuckled to herself and walked quietly into her room. After

gently closing the door she began to flip through a magazine. Just as she was reaching the article about cell phones supposedly giving kids brain cancer, she heard strange noises. She

slowly put down the book as her eye brows knotted together. It was when she peeked around the corner of the hallway, that she saw it. her mother was naked, with a pale man on top

of her, sucking on her bleeding neck. Shailene covered her mouth to hold in her gasp, but the man turned to her anyway. She ran to her room and slammed the door before locking it. her

hands were shaking with fear. That man- monster- why was he doing this?! She grabbed the phone and was struggling to push things in front of the door. "hey, this is Andrew, leave me

a message and I'll call you back." Beep. Shailene panicked quietly through sobs. "Andrew! It's me, Shaley! Call me back! Call 911. Anybody. Oh god, oh my god. Help me!" she hung up and

put the phone on the bed. She remembered her dad's cell phone number and fumbled with the phone to call her dad's cell phone and thankfully, he answered. "hello?" Shailene choked

out through fearful sobs, tears running down her cheeks. "mom . . . this guy . . . she was naked! And bloody! And he was sucking on her! He saw-" Shailene screamed when the door knob

tried to turn. "daddy, help me. he's still here! Dad!" Paul was frozen to where he stood. "be right there." He snapped out of it and ran with everything he had inside of him. It was a blood

sucker! It had to be, he thought to himself as he sprinted to save his daughter, and hopefully the love of his life. When he reached the house he ran around back and he dove through

Shailene's window. He looked over at her, crying on the bed, and pulled her into a hug. "shush, shush. Did he leave?" he tried to soothe her. Shailene shook her head and whimpered into

her dad's chest. "I d-don't know." Paul easily kicked the small amount of Shailene's stuff she used to block the door with and opened it. no one was there. Paul growled and ordered

Shailene firmly. "stay there!" Shailene nodded and sank onto her bed, hugging her knees in fear. There was a noise from outside and Shailene let out a panicked cry before burying her

face in her arms. Suddenly a soothing voice said. "Shaley! It's me! hold on." Not a minute later, Shaley was engulfed in Andrew's arms. "what's going on? Are you alright?" Shailene buried

her face in his chest and sobbed. "my mom! Andrew, he got my mom! She was naked! He sucked on her! He sucked on her cut! I blocked the door, and he tried to get in. but he left!"

Andrew rubbed her back soothingly, while trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to hurt her all because he was angry. Paul's cry of pain echoed off of the walls and Shailene pushed

away from him. "MOM!" she ran into the living room and her mother lay, limp, pale, cold, naked, bloody, and dead. Paul was knelt over her, sobbing. Shailene couldn't catch her breath.

There was a sharp rip that vibrated all around her chest. Her mom. Gone. No more good night hugs. No more warnings to be careful. No more 'I love you's'. no more mom. No more

nothing. Shailene felt her eyes roll and she collapsed. Andrew caught her just as she fell and Paul looked over. "take her to your house." Andrew was hesitant, he watched Paul

uncertainly. "GO!" Andrew ran with Shaley cradled against his chest. He couldn't help but smile down at her, even in this situation. She was so close to him, she was weak, and he was

strong. He was protecting her, keeping her safe. Just like he wanted to do for the rest of her life. He ran for hours before Shailene stirred. "and- Andrew?" she whimpered tiredly. He

smiled down at her, cooing gently. "I'm here." She told him weakly. "he'll come back! you can't be near me. he'll hurt you." Andrew shook his head, trying to control his anger. This . . . thing

was scaring her, but she wasn't worried for herself. Suddenly realization crossed her face. She gripped his shirt for dear life and sobbed. "mom! Mom! He killed mom! He took my mom from

me!" Andrew sank to the ground, pulling her close to his chest. "he took my mom, Andrew! He took her from us! He took her from dad! He took her from me! he killed her! Why?! What did

she do to him?" Andrew rubbed her back and vowed quietly. "I don't know, Shaley. But I promise you something, that man will never hurt you. he won't find you, and he won't make you

hurt any more than he already has. I will keep you safe with my life. I promise." Shaley wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "promise on what?" he smiled. "I promise on . . .

I promise on my . . . . something important."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**More updates to come! One shot requests are open, feel free to message me**


End file.
